User blog:JerekShay'll/Jango Fett AU: Kamino
Jango was bored. Really bored. He felt as though almost every part of his head was asleep. Except for the part he was thinking through of course. He was just really tired. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Something was keeping him awake for the last couple nights and he hated it. He needed some sleep, but he could run for an entire week without sleep. But it was really starting to affect him now. He was dozing off when he should be researching. Research on babies. "Jango," An almost musical voice said through his inter comm. "Are you here?" She asked. He pushed the button down on his gauntlet and replied. "Yes," He replied, as the thunder of Kamino hit the ocean. "I'm here." "Did you call me?" Taun We asked. "I did." There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "Could you perhaps let me in so we can speak?" She asked. "Of course." He opened the door and let in the tall ivory colored alien. She walked in with long graceful steps as she approached the shorter warrior. "I need you to watch Boba for me." He said taking his helmet under his hands. "I have something I have to take care of." He said mysteriously. "I will do it. Although I don't see why. Should something happen to this child you can always have another one made." The moment she said was the same moment Jango tensed up and fought against every nerve in his body telling him to turn her into gihaal. "I like this one. He's my son. I want you to treat him like your own-''better'' than your own. Do you understand?" She nodded and walked over to small child's room as Jango put on his helmet. "Stupid long necked chakaars. They don't know anything about kids. He walked down the hallway to where the landing pads were where he saw a figure similar to that of himself, but in gold. It was Skirata. "Jango," The older soldier said walking over to him. "There's someone who wants to see you on Pad 12." The soldier said. "I asked who it was and he said 'an old associate'." "That's impossible. I don't have any old associates. They were all killed by Jedi." He said, walking towards the door. "I don't know. But he's waiting for you there." Jango nodded and walked into the landing platform. There were looming shadows everywhere due to the thunderstorm that was taking place right now. No one or thing was visible. Jango's first instinct was to grab his pistols. I have a bad feeling about this He said clutching his chrome blasters. "Ha, your first instinct is to grab guns, Fett." A hardened voice yelled over the storm. "You're so predictable." Then out of a shadow nearby, came the shadow expected but was dreading to see. A Mandalorian with black and red armor on. "Hello Fett." The man said. With clenched teeth Jango replied. "Hello, Montross." Category:Blog posts